1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of application, the present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a user input unit having a backlight provided therein.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. In addition, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals.
Further, a mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions such as data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Accordingly, there may be improvement of a user input unit, specifically, a backlight provided in a touch type touch pad or pressure type key button. A conventional backlight has following disadvantages.
Different from a backlight provided in a display, such a user input unit in a mobile terminal has an internal space limitation. Accordingly, it is difficult to use a member for diffusing a light of a light source such as an optical film for vertical direction light concentration, for example, double BEF (DBEF) or a brightness enhancement film (BEF) rather than a light guide film and a diffuser in the user input unit.
As a result, the light of the light source guided to the user input unit is not diffused sufficiently and the backlight cannot be provided to the user input unit uniformly.